<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Kn年上组】 月永レオ破门而入后的六小时-lattice by lattice20190107</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337914">【Kn年上组】 月永レオ破门而入后的六小时-lattice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107'>lattice20190107</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:35:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>sena izumi&amp;tsukinaga leo&amp;sakuma ritsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【Kn年上组】 月永レオ破门而入后的六小时-lattice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>【Kn年上组】 月永レオ破门而入后的六小时-lattice</p>
<p></p><div class="g-doc box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="g-hd box">
    <h1 class="m-ttl">
					<a href="https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/">lattice</a>
				</h1>
    <ul class="m-nav">
					<li><a class="level1" href="https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr">私信</a></li>
					
					
					<li><a class="level1" href="https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view">归档</a></li>

					
					<li class="m-subnav">
						<a class="level1" href="#">更多</a>
						<ul class="m-dpw">
							
							<li class="lnkcstm"><a class="customlink" href="https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/">子博2</a></li>
							
							<li class="lnkcstm"><a class="customlink" href="https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/">子博1</a></li>
							
							<li class="lnkcstm"><a class="customlink" href="https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp">UAPP</a></li>
							
						</ul>
					</li>
					
				</ul>
  </div>
  <div class="g-bd">
    <p></p>
    <div class="g-bdc box">
      <p></p>
      <div class="g-mn">
        <p></p>
        <div class="g-mnc box">
          <p></p>
          <div class="m-postdtl">
            <p></p>
            <div class="m-post m-post-txt">
              <p></p>
              <div class="postinner">
                <p></p>
                <div class="ct">
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="ctc box">
                    <h2 class="ttl">
                      <a href="https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_12e93ec4e">【Kn年上组】 月永レオ破门而入后的六小时</a>
                    </h2>
                    <p></p>
                    <div class="txtcont">
                      <p>
                        <strong>20190505月永レオ生贺</strong>
                      </p>
                      <p>无cp向，<strong>kn年上组友情向+月永兄妹亲情向</strong>，不了解eg的设定所以存在大量私设。</p>
                      <p>非梦之咲背景，普通男子高中生的损友设定（）</p>
                      <p>一句话总结：误会与误会解除的故事。或者：濑名泉，全场最佳MVP（）</p>
                      <p>レオ生日快乐！很开心能参加企划！感谢每一位参企的小伙伴，大家都辛苦啦！</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>------------------分割线------------------</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>是时候了。</p>
                      <p>腕表指针行过六时，握紧钥匙的手心渗出了汗。已在门前蹲了半个小时，双腿早已酸麻。月永レオ站起身，拂去衣裤上的灰尘，脚步坚定，目光炯炯——</p>
                      <p>即便半小时前受到的冲击十分彻底，他亦能泰山崩于前而面不改色。如此才足以被称为“王さま”的嘛，少年深吸一口气，将钥匙插入锁孔——</p>
                      <p>视死如归般地，在他想好该摆出什么表情前，身体已先一步跨入大门：他骑士之一的濑名泉与他的宝贝妹妹坐在餐桌两侧，被抓包般身形僵硬。濑名泉双手交握，早有预料般：你来了啊？你居然还记得自己有我家钥匙吗？而月永琉可不比她泉哥哥见惯大风大浪，神情慌乱后背绷直。除曲谱外，桌上散落着作词本、毛线团与半成品。他另一位黑发骑士闻声从厨房中跑出，满脸蓝黑色不明物，一阵风般将桌上所有裹进厨房，消灭罪证，这时也完全不避嫌了。</p>
                      <p>屋内人经受的震撼远胜于做足心理准备的他，月永レオ拥有这般笃定。却不得不承认：原本多少带些犹疑与亟待猜测化灰的庆幸，在门外偷听确认后却不得已直面此般“事实”——停，停，等一下。自知威严尤在，他挥手哽住几人的发言，却不知该以如何心态面对自认为忠诚的骑士与自己的宝贝妹妹，愈发感到先前的自我说服——不如说是自我麻醉，完全是徒劳。</p>
                      <p>……什么嘛，我就知道。</p>
                      <p>但果然还是，还是，还是……！</p>
                      <p>——很难接受啊！</p>
                      <p>作曲天才想张口讲些什么，却不由得急火攻心，悲从中来。在三人的惊愕中，他一屁股坐在地上，张嘴便迸发出嚎啕。</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>
                        <strong>月永レオ破门而入后的六小时</strong>
                      </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>by lattice</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>1.</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>“呼啊~所以小濑，现在可以回答我了吗？”</p>
                      <p>被唤名字的灰发少年隔着橱窗挑来选去，五十分钟没选出一件合心意的，由此逐为狂躁不安。而顺利结账前，他注定不会好好回答我的——关于为何在难得的空闲喊醒好梦正酣的我，让我陪他来逛……</p>
                      <p>精品店？</p>
                      <p>“难道小濑擅自将我认作你的好姐妹了吗？这我可要持保留态度了。”</p>
                      <p>——给不出什么建议就闭嘴。小濑凶神恶煞地瞪回我的俏皮话。许是“好姐妹”这一称谓惹恼了他，而他的确是我们中最为精致的一位了，也是我们中唯一没有虎牙的一位。“我们”，除我与他还有月永レオ，那位个子小小的作曲家妹控。校内的“热爱喵喵部”现今只有我们三位部员，而部活包括但不限于照料校内散养的猫咪、音乐交流、美食鉴赏等——我对甜点制作的见解相当独到，亟待贡献光与热，但每每遭到他们两位的激烈抗拒，一副看到我的蛋糕就要跳窗自尽的模样，未免也太打击我啦。王さま说过下半年会再次招新——未来的同伴里总会有人欣赏我的甜点啦，我便足以摆脱怀才不遇的境地，我是如此坚信的。</p>
                      <p>话题回归至小濑，某种程度上讲他的厉害程度不输王さま，兼顾学业的同时有着平面模特的兼职，许是职业感染，他尤为注重护肤保养，每天作息良好，睡前按时敷面膜——肤质却依旧打不败我，没办法呀，我这是天生的嘛。总之他较大多同龄男生都精致得多，眼光稳准又独到，挑选礼物理应是强项——我要送人礼物，你说送什么好？因而昨天下午满校园搜寻王さま时，我觉得他的发问十分突兀，没透露对方任何信息，这要我怎么建议嘛。</p>
                      <p>“呃，小濑难道恋爱了？”</p>
                      <p>他如同被踩了尾巴的猫般瞪我一眼，而后目光回归至橱窗，眼神空洞神情惆怅——原本不想多费脑筋的，你觉得La Mer好还是SK-II好？都有适合他肤质的款式……醒醒啊小濑，礼物要投其所好，万一对方对护肤品不感冒，你的心意与钱财都被束之高阁。对方难得听进我的忠告，却转向于求助我，王さま称我为军师，但策略家并非万能，我后悔不该多嘴的。</p>
                      <p>“くまくん，你觉得哪个最可爱？”</p>
                      <p>小濑引导我望向玻璃窗内精致装潢，不同色的几簇灯光轮番晃得我眼晕。无论是一看便知仿版的布偶熊，抑或是镶着水钻的小钱包，居然都是低龄女孩的喜好，无一例外土气且廉价，也难怪他肉眼可见的san值刷刷下降跌至谷底，挑得抓狂，暴言不断。</p>
                      <p>“可爱的款式吗……虽然投其所好没错，但小濑也要考虑，她如果是那方面的行家，那你要冒着班门弄斧的风险。”</p>
                      <p>小濑与我皆遵循不和人亲密无间主义，他也没有对我推心置腹的必要，整件事却未免疑点丛生——我愈发揣测他神不知鬼不觉谈了女朋友，或是有了暗恋对象，明显是想要做到最好却因经验欠缺而兵荒马乱。</p>
                      <p>“就好比，你送给品酒师你认为最好的酒，很大几率直接翻车。类似的案例有掏空心思作曲送给月永レオ……”</p>
                      <p>“不，我完全不认为他是行家。”</p>
                      <p>我不否认好奇心害死猫，而猫的知觉较人敏锐多啦。神情慌乱一瞬，眼神向左瞟，微表情难逃法眼——小濑的异常定与王さま脱不开干系。感觉自己好像被卷进了什么了不得的事件里，顺水推舟般成为“共犯”。事情愈发向着好玩的方向发展了呢……</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>2.</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>我从不认为世间有人能与我共感，毕竟天才的世界普通人注定难窥一二。而难有的共通之处，那便是自己的妹妹是世上最珍贵的宝物，不许任何人觊觎，更甚是染指或夺去。这一点得到本班红郎的认同，我就此与他达成前所未有的共识。我们时常交流自家可爱的妹妹，但我家的小琉可永远更胜一筹。她世界第一可爱，这是毋庸置疑的。</p>
                      <p>因而我笃定地认为，定会有地球人与我共情，理解我现今的痛苦——天才正经受前所未有的煎熬，为大危机所笼罩。自上周起，小琉可愈发鬼鬼祟祟。每天偷偷摸摸写东西，同我打照面的神情不自然，在公用电脑留下搜索礼物的历史痕迹，更甚是愈发晚归。红郎为我分析论证，听来蛮有说服力，最后居然推导出“你妹妹在恋爱中”这个惊天结论。</p>
                      <p>……不，这太荒唐，我绝不接受。</p>
                      <p>为了一个我根本不知根知底的家伙，而同哥哥疏远，这也……太难过了。</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>但还是有人轻视我的苦痛，甚至嗤之以鼻，譬如我的两位骑士，独生子濑名与弟系凛月。后者碍于身份无法共情，不仅不象征性劝慰，更甚是眸子中闪现惊恐，似乎联想起他那位黏人的哥哥。</p>
                      <p>“哈，八成是恋爱了吧？”</p>
                      <p>用来闲谈扯皮聊私事的爱好喵喵部例行会议中，濑名翘着二郎腿，恶劣地笑着——我说你啊，该对自己的处境有点自知了吧？没记错的话琉可应该步入青春期了，疏远哥哥是必然的吧？已不是那个乖巧可爱的小女孩了，劝你接受现实为上。不愿接受也罢，你就当是对妹妹日思夜想以至于产生幻觉好了。比起这个，我们还有很多正式的事情要商议吧？譬如增加新部员……再招不来人，就要废部了啊？</p>
                      <p>“呃，小濑忘记了吗？上一个月新生入校的时候……连小濑的美貌都无法再招徕一位呀。”</p>
                      <p>——谈到这个就会让人觉得空虚所以别说了。濑名转移话题，我亦陷入沉思，究竟是濑名不好看还是猫咪不可爱，才会让喵喵部面临废部危机。一时无人再发言，皆浸在悲伤中，却所为不是同件事，许是人世间的悲欢本不相通吧。我将头埋在掌心，无尽寒冷的心脏亟需被治愈——反正小琉可最近不许我去学校接她，那么放学前再去陪一陪Little John吧。</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>3.</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>“她才初中三年级……这可怎么行呢！”</p>
                      <p>笨蛋撸完Little John，哭丧着脸说不想回家。连猫咪都失去疗效，啊我好想要个可爱的东西激发我的inspiration——我破天荒允许他一路念叨一路尾随我。即便不如此，他也会径直破门而入。父母在外工作，れおくん与くまくん时常来找我，把我家当作活动基地，因而都有我家的备用钥匙。</p>
                      <p>“是，她才初中三年级——你现在就哭哭啼啼，到时候怎么办？”</p>
                      <p>对方把书包往我家沙发一丢，盘腿坐在茶几前，可真是自觉“宾至如归”。</p>
                      <p>“她总会有长大成人的一天，你也不会阻止她去往更广阔的世界，成长为更优秀的人吧？”</p>
                      <p>我为他斟茶，讲着大道理——不要再自欺欺人了，她不止是你的妹妹、你父母的女儿，还会是他人的同学、工作伙伴、恋人与挚友吧？</p>
                      <p>“还一副经验丰富的模样……明明濑名也没资格说我呢？”</p>
                      <p>我缓和了语调。以独生子的客观视角，多少能理解他的担心：“不要以为くまくん能劝到你什么，我不劝你自己消化……我知道有难度，但相比抱膝窝在我家哭哭啼啼，不妨试着正面解决，主动把来龙去脉搞清楚？”</p>
                      <p>——我试着找她谈了心，濑名不要小觑我的行动力！无视我的谆谆教诲，大龄儿童仰面躺在榻榻米，不到五分钟入了眠。难以置信我居然要称这个人为“王さま”。正如世上每个中二期的男生，仅限于部活时，我和くまくん与れおくん的关系类似于骑士与国王。是れおくん的异想天开，虽号称是喵喵部的约定俗成。开始必然会羞耻，以为是奇怪的角色扮演，习以为常后却也感到不算坏。</p>
                      <p>要说的话，我同れおくん相识尚早，他却于身于心没有丝毫变化似的，我亦七八年如一日地陪他胡闹。我对社团活动无感，学校又要求每位学生加入社团，便不得已随了他的脚步，而后在活动室门口捡到くまくん，三人便一同说笑打闹捱过无聊的时间。本身不喜和人建立亲昵关系，喵喵部便成为最初唯一的社交渠道，渐渐地，在班里也有了几位或许能称之为“朋友”的存在，体现在日常的插科打诨，生日时的互砸蛋糕……？</p>
                      <p>一件让我百思不得其解的事：くまくん不知为何坚称我谈了恋爱，每天要么妄图打探八卦要么在揶揄我。而另一位同样被断定在恋爱中的，近日来让れおくん困扰的元凶，他那位宝贝妹妹，长相同他相近，身形也如哥哥般瘦削。性格却如同两极。温和又害羞，或许少有主动追求他人的勇气。彼时我第一次见她，身高还只到我腰际。我同她哥哥讲话时，她怯生生地从门后探头打量我。若不是れおくん这几日频繁提起，我尚且意识不到她已是少女的事实，且即便时过境迁，她在我面前却仍是敬畏的。</p>
                      <p>……真是的，我有那么吓人吗？念及此，慨叹时光不等人。而她那位老哥在她面前言行举止都像极了骑士，号称已找她谈过心，实则深陷落寞中，近日来为转移注意力一放学便冲回家关门作曲。我和她哥哥的关系姑且称不上“你妹妹就是我妹妹”，只是同他家人也亲近了，顺便视她为妹妹照顾，现今又为她当参谋。将我搞得团团转，让我不同程度地放心不下，某种程度上我同这兄妹二位也真有缘。</p>
                      <p>“那泉哥哥，你的礼物选好了吗？”</p>
                      <p>我摇摇头。市面上被称为“可爱”的物件基本入不了我的眼，许是天生缺乏鉴别“可爱”的细胞。我相信她在这方面的眼光比くまくん强——</p>
                      <p>说曹操曹操到。</p>
                      <p>光天化日朗朗乾坤，くまくん怀抱一只巨型橙色团子，对我们瞪圆了眼睛，一副见了鬼的神情。</p>
                      <p>——等下，他不会中暑吗？</p>
                      <p>    </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>4.</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>……尴尬，太尴尬了。</p>
                      <p>“嗯……你们两位，谁可以出来解释一下现在的情况吗？”</p>
                      <p>为王さま挑选生日礼物时，我在网上相中了一只巨大的橘色团子状靠垫，却被告知缺货，只能在线下门店寻找。团子的身形较想象中更为健硕，堪堪露出眼睛看路，便撞见不该看的一幕。</p>
                      <p>“呃，这位是朔间凛月，顺便一提，他不喜欢别人称呼他的姓。”</p>
                      <p>似乎被生人吓到，女孩子躲在小濑身后，闻此半信半疑地探出身。啧，老熟人了，先前在照片中见过几次，血脉相通的橙发绿眸便是最好的佐证。</p>
                      <p>“那，可以称呼你为凛月哥哥吗？我们……我们在商量给哥哥的礼物，请问凛月哥哥有什么想法——”</p>
                      <p>句末的颤音让我本能不忍心。趁小濑的注意力尚被巨大橘团吸引，我悄无声息绕开防卫，凑近女孩：</p>
                      <p>“你是不是在和小濑交往呀？”</p>
                      <p>耳畔低语大概看起来蛮危险。许是察觉到来者不善，小姑娘表露出一知半解的愕然，犹如根本听不懂日语般。</p>
                      <p>“哈哈，你的回答决定了我接下来是参与者还是电灯泡呢。”</p>
                      <p>许是被吓到僵硬，小姑娘不做声，神情却逐为惊恐。小濑上前将我一把推开——喂，有话好说，别吓着她。哇，可真是护花使者，千万种可能在我心头奔腾——小濑你疯了吗？居然敢觊觎王さま的妹妹，还是个初中生。我早知小濑与王さま私交甚笃，虽然我赞同真爱至上，但仍会自私地埋怨他将三人间的友情陷入万劫不复的境地，亲手毁了我为数不多的港湾。我实则并没有表现出的那般关心他的情感生活，不如说这要先靠边站。</p>
                      <p>“你一个人嘀嘀咕咕什么呢？你以为我在觊觎谁的妹妹呢？”</p>
                      <p>这不是明摆着吗？我努努嘴。</p>
                      <p>“你把我想成什么人了？眼看她哥哥生日近了，她的礼物就是给那个笨蛋新近的曲子填词，若论填词我也有经验，因而这些天来找我指点。”</p>
                      <p>“你那天不是还在精品店门口……”</p>
                      <p>——那是在给笨蛋挑礼物，几天都嚷着要可爱的东西治愈他受伤的心灵。小濑扶着额，脸上写满风评被害。原来如此，我将信将疑地点头，幸亏他解释及时，阻止一场当街的狗血展开。小姑娘终于从他身后大大方方地站出来了，仍有些胆怯地拉扯他的衣角，我回以真心实意的温暖微笑——的确是呢，我也在给你哥哥选礼物。我之所以选这个抱枕，是因料到王さま会把它放在活动室，间接方便我午睡啦。</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>5.</p>
                      <p>    </p>
                      <p>“听我说，小濑……如果实在挑不出可爱的玩意来，不妨给他织个狮子玩偶？”</p>
                      <p>军师的实力不可小觑。早知如此，就早些放下身段明确向他求助了。距れおくん的生日不余几天，画出设计图就耗费整晚，我又绝不会为这种超无聊的事情熬夜。放学后与课间断断续续补几针，还要提防着常来我们班巡视大肆彰显存在感的隔壁班笨蛋。</p>
                      <p>毕竟惊喜若被撞破，效用便大为削减。琉可的词还余寥寥段落拿不定主意，一放学就来到我家。作词不是易事，为月永レオ填词更难，身为他的御用作词人，直面那些不可预测的曲调，每每是一面汗颜，一面向奇思妙想致敬。将自身的遐思融入对方的想象力与情感，亦成为杰作中的一员，便连带着不知不觉坠入他的世界中了。</p>
                      <p>——小濑你说蛋糕吗？蛋糕的设计正在我心中酝酿，不要着急呀，七小时后就能看见成品啦，这和店里模板赶工的不同，是真正的慢工出细活，饱含了我的一片心意呢。他这套注定也就骗骗小孩，琉可倒是双目亮晶晶的在期待，遑论他工艺如何复杂精巧，我是绝对不吃的。狮子玩偶完成了一半，不出意外的话晚上十点开始布置房间——今天注定要熬夜了。琉可效率远比我高，现在已搁置作词本，全神贯注地观摩。</p>
                      <p>“针在这里勾过来，让狮子耳朵更圆一些怎样呢？”</p>
                      <p>くまくん不想在家中动手，以防他兄长问东问西。不时自厨房传来的爆炸声中，兀自后悔同意他借用了厨房。我不喜别人对我的设计指手画脚，但依旧应她的意修改针法，果真更为顺眼些——铃声不合时宜地刺响一片融融，我看向挂钟，五点半。</p>
                      <p>“小琉可今天还没有按时回家。”</p>
                      <p>声音闷闷的，染了些哭腔。</p>
                      <p>“她在我家。”</p>
                      <p>琉可被我示意不要出声——为什么会在你家？我欲盖弥彰地糊弄过去，称她今晚在我这里吃饭，让他别担心便挂了电话。万事俱备只欠东风，我猜等他作完曲后约莫午夜，自己定会找过来的，一切按计划即可。</p>
                      <p>“哥哥都说了些什么？”</p>
                      <p>我原样重述。くまくん从厨房中幽幽地探出头：你知道吗，他在我们面前称呼你为“小琉可”呢。这令她十分惊异，而这是今夜抖露老底的开端。厨房噪音为伴奏，我同她有一搭没一搭地闲谈，谈到学手工的岁数、令人头痛的礼物选择、她的理想型——果然不是她哥哥那一款，我兀自为他掬一把辛酸泪。最终话题脱不开那位力争在妹妹面前扮演伟岸形象的哥哥。有这么一位脱线的哥哥，也着实辛苦。本想高高在上地同情一番，却被她目中的憧憬滞塞回胸腔。</p>
                      <p>“如果将来他反对你恋爱，你打算怎么办？”</p>
                      <p>究竟要如何应对哥哥的暴力反对，如何打开天窗与他讲道理——即便是十年后，我亦不认为月永レオ能有如此觉悟。</p>
                      <p>“这是哥哥在担心我的安全，我自己有考量，会让他安心的。”</p>
                      <p>我不忍再拆台了。我仍坚信即便表现得再明事理，妹妹的婚礼后怕不是还要一个人哭着喝闷酒——不同人眼中的他大不同，而妹妹眼中的对我们而言或许算是全新的领域也说不定。愈发觉得月永レオ本身便是高深莫测的学问，正当我们要彻底交流一阵，说时迟那时快，喝闷酒的对象破门而入。</p>
                      <p>——完完全全意料外的展开。</p>
                      <p>相比误会导致的风评被害，最先念及的是惊喜不可泄露。くまくん难得展现出超强行动力，跑出来将桌上的歌词本与针线一起卷走。我随之起身，逃离连呼吸都是尴尬的空气，给亟待谈一谈心的兄妹留出足够的二人空间来。</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>    </p>
                      <p>6.</p>
                      <p>    </p>
                      <p>“这下可麻烦了。”</p>
                      <p>くまくん竖起耳朵听，只听得水龙头未关严的声响——所谓的不在沉默中爆发，便在沉默中灭亡，小濑，我觉得你要时不时跑出去缓和气氛，不要让场面失控才好呀。</p>
                      <p>“为什么是我？我又不擅长这个。”</p>
                      <p>——对比我们的进度呀。完成度更低还理直气壮的くまくん冲我耸耸肩，接着搅拌那盆粘稠的不明物。气味甜香，颜色却不堪入目，不可控力将我往门外推，与整盆生化武器保持距离。分明在自己家却四处没有落脚处，只得靠在门畔，边赶工边眼观六路耳听八方，时刻观测两边动向。</p>
                      <p>“琉可，我……”</p>
                      <p>熟悉的嗓音终于响起，我们的心一同被提到嗓子眼。良久，待狮子玩偶的另只耳朵也已织好，原本以为他要一切尽在不言中，却没曾想到：</p>
                      <p>“知心哥哥什么的，明明……明明哥哥也可以啊！琉可谈了恋爱……哥哥是超支持你的！”</p>
                      <p>……不，等一下，完全超纲了。くまくん刚端起水杯喝一口，转瞬喷在水池里。两位死线战士面面相觑，均不知为何会有如此走向。</p>
                      <p>“我能理解琉可，少女的恋爱是时刻需要有人能分享烦恼的，我今天就要证明自己也是相当优秀的知心哥哥！那让我们从第一个问题开始吧——什么样的男孩子是值得交往的。”</p>
                      <p>我向客厅瞥一眼，れおくん正盘腿坐在我方才的位子上，甚至自带了纸笔，煞有其事地分析：</p>
                      <p>“我给你举几个例子吧，就拿比较知根知底的濑名和凛月来讲。凛月这种类型的男孩子，外表懒散，但有颗深情又专一的心。”</p>
                      <p>嗯，对，没错，完全没有过誉，厨房里的くまくん舒爽得连连点头，下一秒，微笑便僵在脸上：</p>
                      <p>“就像少女漫画中标配的苦情男二。”</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>兄弟，想开点，这好歹是……溢美之辞。我象征性地拍拍他的肩，却又在一分钟后想冲出去拧笨蛋的耳朵——</p>
                      <p>“濑名……我同他相识很久啦，在琉可还是个会说‘最喜欢哥哥了！’的可爱孩子的时候就认识啦。该怎么评价他呢，虽然是一等一的漂亮，但经常会有坏心眼，可不要被他的美貌迷惑啦，他超凶的。而且我八岁在小学遇到他的时候，他在课间还会因为想妈妈而哭鼻子呢。”</p>
                      <p>——当然，濑名他直到现在还是喊“爸爸”“妈妈”的，面对妹妹惊异的神色，来了兴致的作曲家侃侃而谈。小濑，小濑，冷静一下，他好歹夸你漂亮——くまくん一把夺下我手中的擀面杖。</p>
                      <p>“但即便这样的濑名也有究极温柔的一面，特别体贴照顾人，虽然这也是少女漫画中的另一种标配男二呢？总的来说这两位的类型都算理想的，那么小琉可的……是怎样的呢？”</p>
                      <p>哼，好歹道明了我的优点，不然真是白瞎了认识的八九年。而宝贝妹妹已放弃顽抗，有气无力地：</p>
                      <p>“像泉哥哥一样可靠，像凛月哥哥一样深情。”</p>
                      <p>“啊，”略有迟疑，“那我就放心啦。”</p>
                      <p>——即便都被他归类为“苦情男二”，但结合我们二人的优点，世上真的有这号男人么？我与くまくん摇头，一瞬间同对方惺惺相惜。正所谓男二见男二，两眼泪汪汪——那等下，男主是谁？</p>
                      <p>“当然，最理想的恋人当然是我这样的，拥有至高无上想象力的天才，每天带给你全新的观感。”</p>
                      <p>……这可真是，怎么评价呢。</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>紧接着作曲家高谈阔论，什么样的恋爱是有前途的、光明的、健康向上的，再度旁征博引、妙语连珠——喂我说，他们气氛超好，也不用再劳烦我去当调解员了吧？——噗，说起来小濑，王さま他之前有谈过恋爱吗？听他好大的口气，仿佛经历颇丰呢？</p>
                      <p>“据我所知，完全没有。”</p>
                      <p>我恨铁不成钢地摇头，尴尬的氛围会传染，因而无数次祈祷他能自圆其说，绝不翻车。而不知过了多久，他的阐述进入高//潮，力图以真情感化人。</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>“今天一反平日里的严厉哥哥模样，想着不如就趁着这个机会补齐另一面的‘哥哥的爱’，也庆幸有这个机会能拉近与琉可的距离。”</p>
                      <p>“我的妹妹绝不可以吃亏上当受骗！——这样想着，果然我最在意的还是琉可，还是你的看法。”</p>
                      <p>“自我出生之日起，每日所期盼的便是你的降临。从琉可还是个裹尿布的小婴儿开始，就发誓要成为你的骑士……不许有任何人伤害你。”</p>
                      <p>“做哥哥的，妹妹的幸福是第一要义，其余所有的，你相信吗？就连inspiration都要靠边站。”</p>
                      <p>“妹妹也会长大的……就不再需要哥哥来当骑士啦。多少会寂寞，但也算卸下了重担……迟早会有这样一天，也算是轻松了。”</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>无法再聚精会神于编织，我用余光打探くまくん。似乎在专心手头的活计，却能窥见片刻的迟滞。</p>
                      <p>    </p>
                      <p>“琉可的骑士之位有人要接任，可以，但必须顺利通过我这关。当然最重要的一点，我那些分析只是说‘类型’……刚刚我给濑名打电话时，还以为你同他交往了，甚至感到被双重背叛了！结果在门口听到你们交谈，发现不是的，才松了口气。”</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>作曲家或许永远不会发觉自身是ky大王的一面——双重NTR噗哈哈哈哈哈，くまくん捂嘴狂笑（在我看来大有破涕为笑的成分），下一秒便要满地打滚，为止住他，以免动静过大破坏客厅的催泪气氛，我拍拍他的肩，在他耳畔恶魔低语：</p>
                      <p>“现在你参透了吗，这正是所谓的‘哥哥的爱’。”</p>
                      <p>    </p>
                      <p>多年后回溯往事，我会姑且将友人十七岁生日的前夜定为“糟糕的一天”，而若细细探寻，许是会在轻叹“年轻真好”后又觉得无比充实。没料到无兄无弟一身轻松的我就这么轻松顶替くまくん的人间观察家的职责，破天荒地成为一出无厘头喜剧的参与者。听着れおくん的慷慨陈词，瞥着他英勇就义般的神情，琉可百口莫辩哭笑不得的模样，くまくん变幻莫测的脸色——不知是否想起了自己的哥哥，亦不知他自れおくん的言辞中有无受到丝毫触动。这本与我无关，我却同样五味杂陈，汇作难以名状的心绪梗在胸腔。而这种思绪的内涵与意义，现今的我凭阅历暂无法参透。</p>
                      <p>——总有一天会厘清的吧。十六岁的一个普通晚间，蛋糕香气馥郁，我织着毛线，如此坚信着。</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>6.</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>“可我还是舍不得小琉可——啊啊啊啊！”</p>
                      <p>“哥哥，我根本没有什么喜欢的男孩子啦！不如说……”</p>
                      <p>对，对，这才是乖孩子嘛。我摸着小琉可的头，却突然意料到是被诓骗了。</p>
                      <p>“啧，你刚刚的觉悟哪里去了？”</p>
                      <p>濑名抱着臂轻笑着，扯着皮拖延时间。休想诓骗过世上最聪明的宇宙人，何况他们的安排仓促又粗糙，着实不算高明呀。紧随最后一阵轰然巨响，屋内霎时漆黑一片，不知是否有意为之，总之衬得由远及近的小推车咕噜噜声尤为诡异了。</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>“……谁拉的闸，くまくん？”</p>
                      <p>“我没有诶……”</p>
                      <p>视觉无法发挥功效，作为替代的听觉便尤为敏锐，黑暗将耳语放大——我绝、对、不、会、再把我家厨房借给你用，咬牙切齿亦尽收耳中。</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>借着明晃晃的十七簇火苗，映出凛月还未擦拭的，被奶油染脏的脸。呈在眼前的蓝黑色克苏鲁风蛋糕，顶部趴着大半只未切开的章鱼刺身，旁侧贴心地配上芥末酱，绿莹莹的尤为骇人。让人食欲全无，这才是鲜明的凛月的风格，我们司空见惯，却不知小琉可是否会被吓到。</p>
                      <p>低语的三人终于统一口径，由小琉可带头，唱起生日歌来——果然是意料中啊，虽说一系列突发状况让他们手忙脚乱，未免有瑕疵在。虽俗套，却足以使我受用，要知宇宙人可是极为挑剔的。黑暗中的火焰跃入不通世俗的宇宙人的眼，除却平添几分酸涩，亦将世界映得光明敞亮。这也是这套不会带来任何inspiration的、约定俗成的老套仪式，历经时日考验却不曾被淘汰的缘由吧……</p>
                      <p>哈哈，要再次让小琉可看到我丢人的一面了啊。</p>
                      <p>赶在濑名修好电路前，短促的五分钟，漫长人生的沧海一粟，我借着烛火欣赏妹妹的作词本，一睹狮子玩偶的尊荣——是濑名的针脚，却明显有经小琉可的指导。还不待我悄悄拭去泪珠串，客厅再度亮如白昼。不小心让妹妹和友人们撞破了宇宙人最为烟火气的一面，不过也没关系啦。敛下伪装，在最喜欢的妹妹面前坦率一回，大概不枉为人，也算是一种全新的，最大限度激活inspiration的体验吧。</p>
                      <p>我瞥向旁侧的濑名，他亦不是最完美的一面。平日里他许是十点半准时入眠。还没开始正式熬夜，黑眼圈便凸显。凛月向我抛来一个wink，我会意地冲他一笑，感受到气氛的异样，濑名拿出一瓶面霜，仿佛早有所料：</p>
                      <p>“丑话说在前，我马上要做睡前护肤所以禁止乱来否则后果——喂！也不想想这是谁家！”</p>
                      <p>未待开启面霜，便被半个蛋糕砸了满脸——我服了你们了，这难道不该是寿星的待遇吗！濑名哭笑不得地仓皇后退，抵不过二人的攻势，甚至被逼到窗帘后。</p>
                      <p>“没关系的，小濑，我大人自有大量。预料到有这种情况，所以蛋糕做得很多，厨房还有用来吃的份。”</p>
                      <p>“这可是你说的，くまくん。”</p>
                      <p>凛月仍死死盯着窗帘布，却自他背后传来幽幽声响，下一秒这位克苏鲁风甜点师便被蛋糕兜了一脸——早先那位嚷嚷要护肤所以不参战的家伙早自窗帘另一侧猫腰钻出，蹑手蹑脚行至身后，战局逆转占了上风。</p>
                      <p>蛋糕混战的三人，边笑边躲在我背后的小琉可……十八岁生日注定永生难忘。身为全场唯一一个吃到“幸运章鱼”的蛋糕食客，不知为何，头脑被暖流冲裹得晕乎乎，可能是该睡觉了吧，却也并非完全的困意。如凛月所说，我或许还远远算不上坦率，也时而逃避内心——而该说我们三人皆如此，亦是三个迥异的灵魂难能可贵的共通。我是在笑，且略微没出息地吸着鼻子，若被自家严厉的父亲瞧见了，怕又是要被斥责为“男子汉大丈夫没出息”……不过管他呢，他今晚不会出现在这里，已和家人打过招呼，我和小琉可都要在濑名家过夜啦。明天返家还会有庆祝，往后的每一日都是期盼满盈。这便是所谓的，世间的幸福吗？</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>Fin?</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>绝大多数蛋糕最终落进寿星的肚皮，吃饱喝足的月永レオ打了个章鱼味的饱嗝。旁侧擦地板的濑名泉啧一声，蹙起眉头，督促他快些起身来干活。</p>
                      <p>月永琉可独自睡在客卧，而隔壁濑名泉的房间内，三个少年挤在一张1.2米的单人床。濑名泉疲倦极了，蜷在旁侧面朝外，懒得与二人争地方。朔间凛月仗着独特的生物钟便肆无忌惮，而寿星则不明原因愈发精神抖擞。</p>
                      <p>“说起来，王さま，我在想，如果小濑真的和‘小琉可’谈了恋爱，你的表情一定非常好玩。”</p>
                      <p>——喂，胡说八道些什么呢。无端被cue的濑名泉掀被怒吼，愠怒的音调唬得二人噤声。良久，待濑名泉彻底入了眠，作曲家沉思良久：</p>
                      <p>“我今天其实做好了最坏的打算……如果让濑名当我的小舅子，其实也能接受。”</p>
                      <p>“真的可以吗？”</p>
                      <p>起夜的月永琉可躲在门后——当然不可以，不要偷听大人讲话，快回去睡觉。三句尽显兄长威严。</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>“好的，现在濑名睡着了，我们开始男子高中生的卧谈会吧！”</p>
                      <p>“嘘，小声一点啦，王さま。”</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>而论及后半夜，濑名泉被不知为何打起来的另两人一不留神踹到地上，那便是另一个故事了。</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>
                        <strong>Fin.</strong>
                      </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p> </p>
                    </div>
                  </div>
                </div>
                <div class="m-info box">
                  <p></p>
                  <div>
                    <p>												<a class="tag" href="https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%88%E6%B0%B8%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA24h%E7%94%9F%E6%97%A5%E4%BC%81%E5%88%92">#月永レオ24h生日企划</a></p>
                    <p>												<a class="tag" href="https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%88%E6%B0%B8%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA">#月永レオ</a></p>
                    <p>												<a class="tag" href="https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%BF%91%E5%90%8D%E6%B3%89">#濑名泉</a></p>
                    <p>												<a class="tag" href="https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%94%E9%97%B4%E5%87%9B%E6%9C%88">#朔间凛月</a></p>
                    <p>												<a class="tag" href="https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%B6%E5%83%8F%E6%A2%A6%E5%B9%BB%E7%A5%AD">#偶像梦幻祭</a></p>
                  </div>
                  <div>
                    <p><br/>												<a class="date" href="#">2019-05-05</a><br/>												<a class="cmt" href="#">评论：12</a><br/>												<a class="hot" href="#">热度：211</a></p>
                    <p>												</p>
                  </div>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
          <div class="m-pager m-pager-dtl box">
            <p><br/>								<a class="prev" href="https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5bcecf1"><span class="arr">←</span>上一篇</a><br/>								<a class="next" href="https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_12e901e56">下一篇<span class="arr">→</span></a><br/>							</p>
          </div>
          <div class="m-cmthot">
            <p></p>
            <div class="cmthotc">
              <p></p>
              <div class="m-cmt">
                <p></p>
                <div class="box">
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="nctitle">
                    <p>评论(12)</p>
                  </div>
                </div>
              </div>
              <div class="m-hot">
                <p></p>
                <div class="box">
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="nctitle">
                    <p>热度(211)</p>
                  </div>
                  <ol class="notes">
			<li class="note">
				
				<span class="action">
					共4人收藏了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>

			</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://beiwuzhuoledeyoushang875.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://beiwuzhuoledeyoushang875.lofter.com/">被污浊了的忧伤</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://fugulaozhaopian.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://fugulaozhaopian.lofter.com/">复古老照片</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://jielikong954.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://jielikong954.lofter.com/">婕莉控</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://niaoniao049.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://niaoniao049.lofter.com/">白酒舟</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://chennaner.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://chennaner.lofter.com/">呜啾～</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yongyeyishi.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yongyeyishi.lofter.com/">好困好困好困</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://eyan8.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://eyan8.lofter.com/">覅莪阏</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://chenyanluosheng.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://chenyanluosheng.lofter.com/">Leseitsu</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://nanguan038.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://nanguan038.lofter.com/">南观</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://acryingcat.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://acryingcat.lofter.com/">凛月的被炉</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://acryingcat.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://acryingcat.lofter.com/">凛月的被炉</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://jingjingtingfengsheng.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://jingjingtingfengsheng.lofter.com/">台风</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://81547939.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://81547939.lofter.com/">(๑&gt;&lt;๑）</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://tsukiia.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://tsukiia.lofter.com/">时清</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://guiyaoreoreo.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://guiyaoreoreo.lofter.com/">gui薬</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://chu0723.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://chu0723.lofter.com/">不秋草</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://wusannian.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://wusannian.lofter.com/">小辫子狂热爱好者</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://2450549588.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://2450549588.lofter.com/">可爱小漂亮bot</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://buluoyimi.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://buluoyimi.lofter.com/">Bellissimo♪</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://ruamylife.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://ruamylife.lofter.com/">被命运rua弄</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://ruamylife.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://ruamylife.lofter.com/">被命运rua弄</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://sanmu385.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://sanmu385.lofter.com/">深海盐</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://lunamengyan.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://lunamengyan.lofter.com/">lunanay</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yeyuyi729.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yeyuyi729.lofter.com/">叶予依</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://jiaoduaphhtgyashe.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://jiaoduaphhtgyashe.lofter.com/">非非非非非非</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://huapianfei.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://huapianfei.lofter.com/">杉色莺鸣</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://bingjia889.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://bingjia889.lofter.com/">卟伊舞</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://ohgaisidetianmei.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://ohgaisidetianmei.lofter.com/">芳心纵火犯</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://ohgaisidetianmei.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://ohgaisidetianmei.lofter.com/">芳心纵火犯</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://junmoqiucoolgirl.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://junmoqiucoolgirl.lofter.com/">秋</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://junmoqiucoolgirl.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://junmoqiucoolgirl.lofter.com/">秋</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://xike1753.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://xike1753.lofter.com/">盐水</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://xike1753.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://xike1753.lofter.com/">盐水</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://akavincent.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://akavincent.lofter.com/">假死谁手</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://2210mocha.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://2210mocha.lofter.com/">钦钦明月</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://2210mocha.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://2210mocha.lofter.com/">钦钦明月</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://wange983.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://wange983.lofter.com/">婉歌</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://wange983.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://wange983.lofter.com/">婉歌</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://hongming37.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://hongming37.lofter.com/">红鸣</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://chunxue193.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://chunxue193.lofter.com/">U&amp;I</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://81sylvia.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://81sylvia.lofter.com/">百里Sylvia</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yixi9763.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yixi9763.lofter.com/">依晞</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://leoyuzhouren.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://leoyuzhouren.lofter.com/">斷層</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://xiaoyimuzi102.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://xiaoyimuzi102.lofter.com/">小伊沐子</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://xiaoyimuzi102.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://xiaoyimuzi102.lofter.com/">小伊沐子</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://giyftdrigcy.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://giyftdrigcy.lofter.com/">4</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://xiao-quan.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://xiao-quan.lofter.com/">泉CHUAN</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://light-soft.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://light-soft.lofter.com/">sanjikan</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://kufeng680.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://kufeng680.lofter.com/">在山魔王的宫殿中</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://ryonon.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://ryonon.lofter.com/">杰诺杰诺</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note">
			<span>加载中...</span>
		</li>
		<li class="note more_notes_link_container">
			<a class="more_notes_link" href="#">查看更多</a>
		</li>
	</ol>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="g-sd">
        <p></p>
        <div class="g-sdc box">
          <p></p>
          <div class="m-about">
            <p><br/>								<a class="hdimg img" href="https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/">
									
								</a></p>
            <p class="cont">石原里辣本辣</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="g-ft">
    <p class="m-cprt">© <a href="https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/">lattice</a> | Powered by <a href="https://www.lofter.com">LOFTER</a></p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>